Me encantan los polos de naranja
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Tan tranquilo está, que se percata muy tarde de que una pequeña personita está dando saltos no muy lejos de él. Ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo y elskes en mitad del verano .:George/Luna:. Oneshot


¡Hola! No sé que razones os impulsan a aventuraros por esta historia, quizás sea curiosidad, quizás aburrimiento. Disfrutad de ella.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.Rowling, pero los elskes son invención mía.

* * *

Me encantan los polos de naranja

* * *

Los veranos en Inglaterra nunca son muy calurosos, es posible que la mayoría del mes de Julio esté lloviendo. Por eso, una tarde particularmente soleada, con el cielo despejado, no podía ser desaprovechada por los gemelos. Pasando de la petición de su madre de perseguir a los gnomos del jardín, se largan por un hueco de la valla del jardín tras conseguir sacarle a su padre dos helados de naranja.

La Madriguera es un nido lleno de vida, vista por fuera puede parecer una casa donde no vive nadie, pero por dentro es el hogar acogedor que cualquiera desearía y que no cambiarías por nada del mundo. Aunque los gemelos tienen, de vez en cuando, la necesidad de dejar de chinchar a Ron con las arañas, gastarle bromas a Percy, jugar con Ginny y sus muñecas y enfrentarse con Bill y Charlie en un partido de Weasley-Quidditch y salir a descubrir que hay más allá de las montañas.

Corren en una armonía perfecta, cruzándose, bailando lo que sólo ellos saben sobre el césped más verde que nunca. Juegan a que son dragones que arrasan una nación, que vuelan muy alto, que se tragan a las nubes y que son estrellas, y lo saben todo y lo ven todo. Y están en el mar, y le piden al viento que sople más fuerte porque tía Muriel quiere abrazarles hasta ahogarlos en sus brazos y en la sopa tan sosa que prepara cuando van a visitarla. E imaginan, y por un momento lo creen de verdad, que están es Hogwarts y el castillo es suyo, porque lo conocen, y pintarrajean las armaduras y hacen explotar los retretes del baño del tercer piso.

George sueña con mirar por encima del tejado de su casa y descubrir que hay por arriba de lo que ven. Está harto de oír hablar a la prima Mafalda de todas las maravillas que ha visto, aunque sea más pequeña que ellos; y que no se calle ni cuando la encierran en el armario o le echan más pimienta de lo saludable en la comida.

Mientras caen en los verdes brazos de la tierra sin dueño, Fred asegura haber visto una liebre (o un conejo) que se ha escondido entre las rocas y va a buscarlo mientras que George le observa. No hace falta que él también se levante, tienen una conexión especial, privada, que nunca les separa.

El sol hace que se derrita el polo y que brillantes ríos de naranja aguado surquen las líneas de su mano. Y tan tranquilo está chupando el helado, que se percata muy tarde de que una pequeña personita está dando saltos no muy lejos de él. No la ve con claridad, porque su pelo resplandece tanto que ciega, pero oye su risa como un tintineo, como el chocar de dos copas de cristal, esas tan caras que mamá solo pone en ocasiones especiales y que tiene que tocar con las manos limpias.

Es posible que la personita se haya dado cuenta de que algo o alguien la observa, y por eso mira a hacia dónde está George. Sus ojos son tan azules como el mar, el hecho de por qué aún estando lejos George sabe su color no tiene importancia; ni tampoco presta atención al vuelco que da su estómago. No sabe qué es el amor, la pasión o la atracción. Cuando oye hablar a Charlie o a Bill sobre alguna chica aparta la cabeza asqueado. Las niñas son repipis y cursis y tontas y no les gusta mancharse. Ginny es la excepción, es diferente, es su hermana y debe protegerla. A los niños de ocho años no les interesan las niñas, por eso en sus juegos no hay princesas que deben ser rescatadas ni sirenas que le atraigan.

Pero hay algo en ella que no es normal. Parece que la niña ha decidido acercarse a él dando saltitos. Cuando sólo está a unos pasos, George puede examinarla mejor: es rubia y tiene el pelo revuelto y sin peinar, el vestido un poco desaliñado y los zapatos llenos de barro, sus ojos (azules, no se había equivocado) le miran con interés.

—Eres pelirrojo —.dice.

George se extraña, claro que es pelirrojo, eso es algo que se ve a primera vista, la mitad de la población de Inglaterra tiene ese color de pelo. En su casa todos tienen ese color de pelo. No entiende que hay de maravilloso en ello. Porque sus palabras, que debían tener una entonación afirmativa, han sido expresadas con total sorpresa.

—Si —contesta George —, ¿y qué?

Le hubiera gustado que sus palabras no hubiesen sonado tan bruscas, pero a ella no parece importarle, únicamente forma una sonrisa en su rostro. Cogiéndose el vestido de flores violetas como si fuera a hacer una reverencia, la chica comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de él, observando su pelo. George se lo toco distraídamente al ver que a la chica le interesa tanto, y el pringue del helado se adhiere a él. Mentalmente se insulta, eso le costará una ducha extra, y él odia las duchas.

— A los elskes les atrae mucho los colores rojos, cómo tu pelo, estaba buscando a ver si había alguno a tu alrededor.

­— ¿Elskes? ¿Eso qué son? ¿Conejos?

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

— Me encantan los polos de naranja —. Suelta así, de repente, sin venir a cuento. Naranja como los destellos que lanza su pelo al sol, cómo el aura que desprende de entusiasmo y vivacidad.

Y se va, tan contenta, tan saltarina, tan misteriosamente como ha aparecido. Y George se pregunta si no es un ángel, un espíritu o una ninfa muy grande. Pero el caso es que se ha quedado sin palabras, no contesta de un modo "sarcástico" como suele hacer, en realidad, no sabe lo que significa esa palabra, pero Charlie lo dice a menudo de él y no le importa adquirir nuevo vocabulario.

Una cabeza se apoya en su hombro, no necesita mirarla para saber a qué cuerpo está unida.

— ¿Quién era esa? —pregunta Fred con curiosidad.

— Ni idea, pero está buscando elskes.

— ¿Y eso qué son? ¿Conejos?

George no contesta, ausentemente se mira la mano y descubre, para su sorpresa, que el polo se ha derretido y solo le queda un palo. No sabe si es el calor, la mágica aparición o lo poco que ha comido, pero tiene ganas de tomarse otro polo de naranja.

* * *

_Cuando pensé en George me dije: Anda, si Fred está con Angelina, ¿con quién estará George?. Pensé en esto porque me niego a admitir que George se liara con Angelina. Y se me ocurrió Luna, y me gustó. Además, esxactamente, esto no es una relación amorosa, sólo dos niños, un encuentro, una conversación._

Un review no hace daño a nadie ;)

Nos leemos


End file.
